


Giggly

by avianscribe



Series: Collection of Prompts [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianscribe/pseuds/avianscribe
Summary: Noctis takes Prompto out for drinks the day he becomes legal, and Prompto gets to see a side of Ignis he doesn't usually get to see.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Series: Collection of Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432558
Comments: 26
Kudos: 65





	Giggly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallintosanity (yopumpkinhead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yopumpkinhead/gifts).



> In response to fallintosanity's prompt, "Giggly (Ignis)", for my June 2020 Birth Month Writing Prompts celebration!

Prompto was elated when Noctis suggested taking him out for drinks on his birthday. Even knowing that Ignis and Gladio would have to come along for the ride wasn’t gonna curb his excitement for his first night drinking. 

He wanted to try the White Chocobo in the immigrant district, but Ignis shot him down. 

“But I’ve heard their burgers are the best!” Prompto pleaded. 

“That’s as may be,” Ignis countered, “but if Noct is going, I’m afraid the venue must be vetted and pre-approved. There’s not enough time, if your birthday is the intended date.” 

Prompto couldn't argue with that.

So on the designated night, Gladio drove them to a much more dignified place called Raven’s Nest. As they piled through the front door, Prompto swore he spotted several patrons that had to be Crownsguard in plain clothes. He ignored them. This was his day, and he was going to have fun with his friends. 

Gladio led them to a tall table in one of the corners, and he took the stool on the inside where he could survey the whole room (of course), with Noctis to one side of him, Ignis on the other, and Prompto across the table in the place of honor. He had his back to the room, but with Gladio keeping an eye out, he didn’t really mind.

“I’ll order for you,” Noctis said, like some kind of veteran. 

Before Prompto could process his surprise -- Noctis was only two months older, after all, and couldn’t possibly have that much experience with booze -- Gladio’s mouth twisted into a knowing smirk. “He’s been going to official functions for years,” he said. “You think he hasn’t managed to sneak a drink or two?”

“And you guys didn’t stop him?” Prompto said. 

“On the contrary,” Ignis said. “For the past couple years His Majesty has encouraged him, out of courtesy to guests. Part of diplomacy. A small amount doesn’t hurt.”

“We just had to limit him to one a night,” Gladio added, leaning forward to snag a corn chip from the basket the waitress set in front of them. “To keep him from going overboard.”

Prompto deflated a little and let out a rueful chuckle. “I guess I’m the only one who hasn’t, then.” 

“Chin up, Prompto,” Ignis said. “It’s just a sign that you’ve been responsible.” Then he clapped a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto stiffened in surprise. 

Ignis was relaxed and smiling for a change, and completely unlike the Ignis Prompto was used to. He looked for all the world like he was prepared to enjoy his evening. It wasn’t until the waitress had brought their drinks that he registered that Ignis hadn’t driven tonight. 

It registered, because the waitress set a tall martini glass in front of Ignis.

“You’re drinking tonight, too?” Prompto gasped. 

“I told Ignis he needed a night off,” Noctis said. 

“Which is why I let Gladio drive,” Ignis said, and pulled the toothpick full of olives from his glass.

Prompto looked skeptically at Gladio, who was already sipping the beer the waitress had served him. “What?” Gladio said. “One beer is nothing. I’ll be in plenty good shape to get you home safe, Blondie -- especially once the burgers get here.” He grinned.

Prompto hadn’t paid attention to what Noct had ordered for him, so it came as a bit of a shock when the waitress set a tall, squiggly glass filled with something neon-green, with an apple slice spliced over the edge of the glass.

“What…? is this?” he stammered. 

Noctis smiled. “Just try it,” he said, accepting the deep red, frothy-looking drink he’d ordered for himself.

So Prompto did; he pulled it closer and took a sip. “Nnngh!” he said, when green-apple-sour hit his tongue. “Rrrgh!!” he said, when the liquor hit the back of his throat. “Aaaah!” he yelped, and the other guys all laughed, the jerks. “What is this?” Prompto wheezed.

“I think the menu called it... The Poisoned Apple?” Noctis said. “Do… you like it?”

Prompto smacked his lips. “I dunno yet.” 

“Better try another taste, then,” Gladio said with a smile, and Ignis chuckled, too.

Prompto took another taste. It was just as powerful as the first, but he decided he liked the tartness. He wasn’t sure yet if he liked the burn. He figured he had the evening to figure that out. 

“That looks good, Noct,” he said. “What is it?”

“A strawberry daiquiri,” Noctis answered. “I’ll get you one when you’re done with that.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Prompto said.

“Guess we’ll find out.”

They nursed their drinks while they waited for their food. Prompto nibbled on a chip with salsa, but it clashed with the drink, so he didn't eat more. Neither did Ignis, he noticed, though his martini was quickly gone, and he ordered another. Noctis and Gladio were taking their time with their drinks, but Prompto’s was three quarters gone before he realized. 

“I think he likes it,” Noctis said. 

“It seems so,” Gladio said, chowing down on another chip.

“Want another like that?” Noctis asked.

“I dunno…” Prompto said. “Yours looks pretty good, too! But I think I want my burger before I get another one.” 

“Good idea,” Gladio said. 

And then Prompto heard a thing he’d never imagined he’d ever hear. Ignis giggled. 

Prompto turned his head to stare at Noct’s normally stoic and always composed advisor. He couldn’t be sure he’d actually heard what he thought he’d heard until he saw Ignis set down his second empty martini glass, eyes widened in shock of his own. Prompto glanced at Noctis and Gladio to see if they were seeing what he was seeing. 

Gladio’s eyebrows rose almost to his hairline, and Noctis squinted. “You skip lunch, Specs?” he said. 

Ignis cleared his throat. “I rather think I did,” he said.

Noct’s shoulders slumped and he groaned. “You promised me you wouldn’t do that anymore,” he said. 

Ignis giggled again. _“You’ve_ tried to tell Counselor Sedulus no. He… had something to discuss with me, and lunch completely slipped my mind.”

Noctis groaned again. 

Prompto stared. “I’m glad Gladio’s driving,” he said to Noctis.

Ignis let out an astonishing peal of giggles, and he listed to one side, raising a hand to his temple.

“What did I say?” Prompto asked. “It wasn’t even that funny.”

Gladio’s mouth turned up in a slow grin. “Six, it’s good to see you lightening up, Iggy, but I think you’d better get some food in you. Those martinis have gone straight to your head.”

“It's not that bad,” Ignis replied, still chortling.

“Yes, it's that bad,” Noctis said. “You're such a lightweight. Two martinis on an empty stomach and you’re already falling over."

Ignis straightened. “I am not falling over.” 

The waitress chose that moment to arrive with their food. 

In the end, Prompto couldn’t quite remember the other drinks Noctis ordered for him, except that strawberry daiquiri was one of them, and he liked it better than the 'poison apple' thing. Gladio stuck to his one beer, and watched over them with mostly-quiet amusement.

And while Ignis never did quite giggle again, Prompto enjoyed his relaxed humor much better than his usual prim professionalism and decided that he was pretty lucky to have found friends as good as these.

Which he couldn't help trying to tell them, as Gladio helped him maneuver back to the car, because for some reason he kept stumbling over his own shoes. "I love you guys," he said.

Gladio laughed and patted his shoulder. "Just hope you still feel that way in the morning," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to forgive any inaccuracies... For one, I have exactly zero experience with drinking, so I had to rely on others' experiences, and then I didn't have anyone beta this to make sure I didn't mess anything up. So mistakes are all on me.


End file.
